Cloud 9 - Luigi x Daisy
by R5er4ever
Summary: kind of T due to sexual scenes, which are skipable. not my fault if you decide to read them /: Anyway its mainly an LxD fanfic but it has lots of MxP too. Luigi thinks he will never find true love untill he meets a mysterious girl at the masked ball. Who could that be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! this is my new story, Cloud 9. it's an lxd and some mxp fanfic and... yeah. rated M for some sexy scenes. but to be honest the have sex scenes in twilight and thats only a 12 so i would say 13+ ;) . hope you enjoy it! Please check out my youtube video Luigi x Daisy by lauragurlzgeekchic. please r + r xxx**

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters.**

Luigi sighed. Another party. He'd have nobody to dance with. And Mario would.

His excitable brother rushed around the house

"Have you seen my mask, Luigi? oh dear we're going to be late! comb your hair..." his brother babbled on.

Mario would be proposing tonight, and so he was very nervous. 'it's so unfair...' thought Luigi. Did he not deserve a girl of his own?

* * *

Peach combed her long golden hair, humming softly. She painted her long delicate nails a peach colour and coated her lush lips pink. She held her pink mask up to the sunlight and wondered what her dear Mario might wear to the masked ball...

* * *

Mario nudged Luigi into the car "come on bro, we'll be late..." Luigi stared out of the windo as the car drove along the bumpy roads. It eventually stopped at the grand castle, which was all done up for the event. Luigi couldn't help notice a grand carriage pull up to the castle.' But the princess is already in there?' Thought Luigi. he entered the castle, nevertheless.

After the guests had chatted and mingled with eachother, the music slowed and a spotlight appeared on the grand steps. Princess Peach appeared, Looking dazzling in a long pink dress, which was shorter at the front and long at the back. She wore heeled sandals on her dainty feet and she grinned at her lovestruck Mario. Luigi suppresed a laugh as he watched Mario practically drewl over Peach. She courtseyed to Mario and he bowed in return. The couple then began to waltz around the ballroom and several couples followed. Soon Luigi was the only one without a partner, or so he thought.

* * *

Daisy stood in the corner of the room, stunned by her surroundings. She so wanted to cup her hands in the chocolate fountain and eat to her hearts content, but that wouldn't be ladylike. A Princess must always remain well mannered and plesant. she watched the couples dance around the room, twirling under the beautiful light of the disco ball. She so wished she had someone to dance with. That was the moment she noticed the shy man with the green tie in the corner. 'Should i talk to him?' daisy wondered 'heck yeah.I'm on vacation'. and with that she strode towards the unsuspecting plumber.

* * *

Luigi almost spilt his soda when he saw the girl walking up to him. She was stunning with bright blue eyes, soft brown hair and a flirty grin. she wore a cute mini dress, yellow pumps and her nails were painted a candy yellow.

"wanna dance?" asked the girl in a tomboyish tone

"er-rr su-re" Luigi stamered, dazzled. Daisy pulled him onto the dance floor, but instead of waltzing like the others, Daisy and Luigi twirled and jumped at a speedy, rhythmitic pace. Noticing this, the DJ changed the track to a faster version of '_say hey':_

_I __say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

They danced and spun, laughing together. It had to be the most fun either of them had in years.

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_  
_My momma told me don't lose you_  
_'Cause the best luck I had was you_

They danced the night away, and for the first time in a long while, Luigi felt content.

Then the music trailed out and Luigi and Daisy joined the isle the crowd had formed. Mario's face was as red as his hat (well, tie in this situation).

"Peach, ever since I laid my eyes on you I knew I loved you. i can recall every moment i've sent with you, a-and i want to spend the rest of my life with you" Peach smiled, a tear escaping her crystal blue eyes.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, would you do me the extrodinary honour of marrying me?"

"YES! I love you Mario" Peach thrust her arms round her beloved Mario. "take me to bed" she whispered into his ear. Everyone cheered and whistled as Mario carried his princess up the stairs.

* * *

**skip this part if you are too young. you will still be able to understand the story.**

He flicked the bedroom lights on and thrust her on the bed. Peach liked Mario to lead in this kind of stuff, she liked to just lie there while Mario worked his magic. Mario couldn't get Peach's dress off quickly enough. He wanted to tear through it. Peach ate up the expresion on his face.

"go on then" she murmerd softly. Mario rolled her over and tore away the dress. he undid her bra strap and rolled her over again. he pulled away her bra and removed his gloves. Mario gently massaged her boobs while Peach licked out his mouth. Mario rolled over so she was on top he wrapped his legs around her and pulled her in. he kissed her neck.

"my turn" said peach. She began to tear away Mario's clothes. he groaned with pleasure

* * *

So they had done it. Peach nuzzled Mario as she slowly drifted of to sleep. Mario thought about the wonderful night they had, and also fell asleep, smiling to himself.

* * *

**hope you liked it. please r+ r and i will update soon xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**umm hope somebody reviews soon. got nothing to say... anyways I do not own these characters and .blah**

**good luck with your tests btw everyone. hope you like this chapter!**

"So, what do you do for a living?" asked Daisy, batting her lashes at the bashful plumber

"ohhh, im just a plumber really. I help Mario save princesses and stuff though" replied Luigi airly.

Daisy's eyes widened.

"No way!" said Daisy, Stunned. "you must be Mario's brother, Luigi"

"thats me" Luigi answered. Suddenly Daisy frowned, looking at the clock worridly

"I gotta go!" She said. She quickly pecked Luigi on the cheek and slipped something into his pocket, she raced out the door hurridly.

"but miss! your name..." Luigi's voice trailed off, realising the mystery girl was gone. He sighed heavily and decided to head home. He kicked a pebble as he dragged his feet along the dusty road. Why did everything good have to walk in and out of his life? He rubbed his cheek where the girl had kissed it and smiled to himself. tonight had been magical. That was when he remembered the girl slipping something into his pocket. He pulled out a small note, it read 07770896432. A smile spread over his face and he raced home, the note held tightly in his fist.

Luigi wrenched open the door and ran straight towards the phone. he dialed the number and prayed to god she'd answer it.

* * *

Daisy's phone rang eagerly. She didn't have to pick up to know who was calling. she chewed her lip thoughtfully, should she answer? Her daddy wouldn't like it... she reached for her phone and clicked the answer button

"Lu..." she began

"please" Luigi begged "tell me your name"

Daisy sighed "Daisy" she answered him.

"well, Daisy, tonights been the most fun I've had in years and I was hoping you would come on another date with me tomorrow?" Daisy could just imagine his hopeful face, innocently awaiting her answer

"ok Luigi" she said "but you can't tell antone where you're going or who your going with, ok?" she insisted

"Sure, why?" he retorted

"just don't!" she snapped

"ok,ok" Luigi said

"sorry for shouting, see you at the Nintendo Cafe tomorrow at 3 pm. BYEEEEEE!"

"But Dai-" Daisy hung up. She smiled and rolled her eyes, But she thought Luigi was cute and fun and she wanted to give him a chance. Frankly he turned her on, which was the only thing she was the only thing she was afraid of.

"let's hope this goes well" she mumbled to herself and drifted of to sleep in the plush bed of her hotel suite.

* * *

Luigi put down his phone and grinned to himself. Maybe there was hope for ol' weedge. He stumbled up the stairs woozy with happiness. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**well, hope you liked that! please review so I know you guys find this OK. c'ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is a TRIPLE update! couldn't help myself. hope someone reviews soon, I really wanna know if ya like this... Oh by the way, they are all about 24.**

Luigi adjusted his hat in the mirror. Today he wore a green baseball jacket, denim jeans and green high-tops**(what, you expected me to let him wear his overalls all the time? ;) ) **he better get outta there before his brother showed up or he would never hear the end of it. He climbed into his green kart and set off. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Although Luigi was shy and it was unlike him to be so forward with a girl, he wasn't gonna let this one go. He was ready and eager to please.

* * *

Daisy played with her hair nervously. She was wearing an orange hoodie - sleeves rolled back, yellow hot pants and orange plimsols; she hoped Luigi liked her outfit... She continued to think to herself, so lost in her own world of thoughts that she almost didn't notice Luigi walk in the doors of the cafe. Almost. OMG thought Daisy. He scaned the cafe, looking for Daisy. when he spotted her he grinned sheepishly and walked over. sitting down beside her, he stammered

"you look ho- I mean nice" despite the fact she wanted to thrust herself at him, she simply grinned and said

"Tusche"

"you ready to order?" Luigi asked. Daisy nodded in reply. the waiter stepped forward

"May I help you?" he inquired

"I'll have the Summer fruit cooler thanks. Daisy? it's on me." Luigi said politely

"I'll have a large slice of cheesecake and a coke, please." she smiled at Luigi gratefully. The meal came and Daisy ate every last bite of her's. wow. thought Luigi, where does she put it? They talked and laughed for hours,untill before they knew it, the cafe was closing. Luigi paid the bill, Leaving a large tip. They stumbled out of the cafe, into the cold, dark night.

* * *

Daisy towed Luigi round the back of the restraunt and pressed him up against the wall.

"so beautiful" he murmered softly, pushing back a strand of hair from her face.

"walk me home" Daisy whispered, linking her hand in his. Luigi just nodded.

Luigi held Daisy tightly to him, shielding her from the cold night air. She couldn't help but notice how firm he felt, and how safe he made her feel. A sudden tierdness overcame Daisy and she yawned loudly.

"tiered?" Luigi smiled understandingly into her eyes

"yeah" replied Daisy in a small voice. With nearly no effort at all, he scooped her into his arms. Daisy had no intention of escaping his tight grasp and simply nuzzled into his chest. Chuckling, Luigi carried the girl to her hotel. He gently placed her down on her feet. He tilted her chin towards him. She made a quiet whimpering noise as Luigi gently kissed her lips. A kind of electricity charged through her veins.

"no one has ever made me feel this way before" she whispered into his ear. Luigi smiled at her, blushing. He turned on his heels and walked home, leaving Daisy wondering what it was about him that made her heart race. She made her way to her room and slumped down on her bed, Sighing blissfully.

Luigi knew Mario would want a word when he got home, but right now all he could think about was Daisy.

"I love her" he murmered to himself.

**well, they really hit it off! But it's all just going to well, can it really be this perfect something is bound to happen soon! And how will Luigi explain to Mario where he was, without going against Daisy's wishes? find out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, hope you're all good. I'm not really sure where im going with this story at the moment, but i do have something very important coming up soon. Perhaps some of you have noticed. thanks for all the views guys, but i really need a review soon or i won't bother with this story anymore. i really want a persons opinion on this. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, it may well be the last unless someone reviews soon. good luck with your exams everyone!**

"LUIGI! why didn't you tell me where you were! you didn't even leave a note! I was so worried about you!" Mario raged on. Luigi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"did you have fun with Peach, Mario?" Luigi retorted, Mario blushed a vivid red.

"Thats none of your buisness Luigi!" Mario shouted. Luigi couldn't take it anymore, he snapped like a twig

"OH YEAH! but everything I DO is YOUR buisness isn't it Mario! you think I can't look after myself, like I'm some sort of frail whisp who cant stick up for himself! you have NO IDEA what it's like to be overshadowed the whole time, and even when I do help you get all the credit anyway! well, im sick of it Mario! I'm leaving! don't come find me!"Luigi rushed upstairs and began franticly chucking things in his bag. Mario was frozen, stunned.

"Lou, I..." Mario began

"SAVE IT." Luigi stormed out of the door, red with untameable rage. Luigi knew exactly where he was going. He flipped open his mobile phone and punched in the number he now knew by heart.

"Daisy, meet me in the park" Luigi barked. Daisy could tell something was wrong; she hadn't seen Luigi this angry since - since... Well, she hadn't really ever seen him this angry (or heard him at least)!

"Be there in 5" replied Daisy quickly. Luigi's frown eased; Just the thought of seeing Daisy relaxed him.

Luigi eventually reached the park and was suprised to see Daisy sitting in the grass with a small basket beside her. Luigi grinned at her and quickened his pace.

"Hey, cupcake" Luigi grinned sitting on the grass beside her

"Hey" Daisy yawned

"sorry I woke you" he said guiltily

"it's fine" she replied "I could tell it was important" Luigi nodded solemly "so whats buggin' ya" she asked curiously.

"It's Mario" sighed Luigi, laying his head down on the cool grass "All my life I've felt like I was standing in his shadow... like I wasn't my own person"

Daisy nodded understandingly. She felt the same way sometimes. "I think you're original, i don't think you are just a shadow of your brother" Daisy smiled

"you think?" Luigi said, hope flooded through him.

"yep" said Daisy in response

"D-da-isy?" Luigi said nervously

"hmm?" murmered Daisy

"I think I love you" he stammered. Daisy smiled

"then i guess you don't mind if I do this!" Daisy climbed on top of Luigi and kissed him gentley. Luigi wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Daisy had to gently pull away, before it got too hot. She saw the look of dissapointment on Luigi's face. "don't worry" Daisy winked "there will be plenty more where that came from, after you take me out for dinner tomorrow". Luigi chuckled to himself as Daisy drew out a blanket from the basket and wrapped it around herself and Luigi. she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved.

**hope ya liked that! Please review. BYYYYYEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone, sorry I had to ask you guys to review, i just really wanted from constructive criticism. canon's son I really like your idea about Luigi saving her from himself, i haven't really thought much about mr L but having them as two seperate characters could work well! I'm just kind of building up their relationship at the moment, while avoiding skiping large time periods, but i'm afraid i might have to. I am glad to hear that gothgirl101! ;) thank you for the review guest person :)**

Mario drummed his fingers on the table while he sipped his tea. His head ached with worry as he pondered where his brother might be, never did it occur to him that his brother wasn't alone.

* * *

"Come ooooon Weedgie! I gotta get back to mine so i can get chaaaaaannngged!" Daisy moaned, back to her usual self. She hated feeling grotty and dirty. Luigi yawned loudly

"coming" he blinked his eyes sleepily, shaking off his tiredness, he stretched his arms and jumped up. "c'mon we gotta get back to yours so we can take a shower." he said wrinkling his nose. Daisy happily skipped ahead, whistling and jumping along. Luigi lazily followed after her, tripping on his own toes sleepily.

They finally arrived at the marvellous hotel. The toad receptionist drummed his fingers impatiently as Daisy fumbled her pockets for a check in card. Luigi slipped his hand into her back pocket, causing her to freeze. Luigi, however, unaffected drew out the check in card from her pocket and handed it to the toad. Daisy straightened out and smiled at Luigi, trying to hide her blushes. The toad handed back the card and they proceeded up the winding stairs.

"Nice save." Daisy grinned cheekily "but you can keep your hands to yourself"

"so you didn't enjoy that?" Daisy blushed again. "coz you didn't seem to mind so much"

"whatevs" Daisy rolled her eyes. Luigi opened the hotel door and before he knew it Daisy had him pinned against the wall.

"how do you do that?" Daisy's eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room

"Do what?" Luigi was the one blushing this time

"haha so cute" and Daisy's soft lips were pressed against his. Luigi could practically see fireworks. They were interrupted by the buzzing of Luigi's phone, Daisy broke away, gasping for breath. Luigi mouthed "Sorry" while Daisy sat down on her bed and smiled. she felt safe and happy. Daisy watched Luigi's expression change. A worried frown was now plastered on his face.

"who was that?" Daisy asked, confused.

"I have to go" Luigi grabbed his Jacket, and with that he was gone.

**Sorry I took so Long and that this is a short chappie, I was just suffering from a bit of writers block. But I have a plot now :) yay! updates soon xx**


End file.
